Understanding
by BepthanioseXD
Summary: He said that he had loved me. That I was his mate. How could he leave and hurt his mate like that? How could he live with himself? That's the thing I don't understand. Just a little something that's been in my head for a while!Rating has been changed! :
1. Chapter 1

Five years later… Yeah, five years. Five years ago, we defeated the Edison group. Five years ago, I got my Aunt Lauren back. Five years ago, I got my life back.

And five years ago is the last time I saw Derek.

The last few days after we defeated the Edison Group were all filled with different emotions. Joy, happiness, worry-on my part-, and sadness. Joy and happiness, because of the obvious, but worry and sadness because I didn't know where it was all going to go after here?

Would we all break up and go on with our lives? Or would we stay together and fight off the Cabal? Well, apparently it was the first.

We stayed together for a while, just until we could contact my dad. Aunt Lauren thought it would be a good idea to get back to normal - whatever normal is now-a-days. Secretly, though, I thought she was trying to get me away from Derek.

My dad was ecstatic to hear from me. He even took off for three months just to be with me when I got home. So, we packed up from the motel we were in, and headed towards the loft my dad had moved into.

As we pulled into the drive way everyone groaned. No one wanted this day to come. I jumped out of the car. Aunt Lauren gave everyone a hug- except for Derek, he got a glare- and went to the door so that she can explain where I had been. I had no idea what she would tell him.

When I turned around, everyone was lined up by the car, waiting for me to say goodbye.

I walked up to Simon, wrapping my arms around his neck, telling him how happy I was to have met him and how much I would miss him. He hugged me back tight, kissing me on the cheek and telling me he would keep in touch as much as possible.

Next, was Tori. After the fight Kit had told her that he was her real father. At first she was shocked, but she got used to the idea and was going to live with him, Simon, and Derek. Tori gave me a hug so tight I couldn't breathe. I pulled away to smile at her. She looked back at me and I could tell she was going to cry. I gave her one last tight squeeze and moved on to Mr.- I mean Kit, who hugged me and gave me a tender kiss on the forehead.

Last, but not least, there was Derek. He was standing far away from everyone, looking at his feet. Everyone jumped in the car, giving us our alone time. Smiling I walked over to Derek and gave him a tight hug. When I went to give him a kiss he turned his head, making me kiss him on the cheek.

I gave him a puzzled look, but he wouldn't be able to see it. He was looking everywhere but my face.

When I started to ask him what was wrong, he pushed me away muttering a 'bye' underneath him breath.

I stood there, totally confused by his rejection, and watched him slide into the back of the van. By that time Aunt Lauren had talked to my dad and they were standing a couple of feet away from me.

I turned towards my dad and flung myself into his arms. We had never been that close, but these were special circumstances. He spun me around and kissed me on my cheek repeatedly. Wow… this had never happened before!

When he finally sat me down I was completely dizzy.

He gave me another hug while murmuring in my ear, " I missed you so much!"

I had to swallow down tears as I said, "I missed you too!"

We turned around to Kit honking the horn to signal that they were getting ready to go. I gave them all a big wave as the car drove away, leaving me with a happy Aunt Lauren and a glowing Dad. The last glimpse I got from the car was a sulking Derek in the back seat.

After that life went back to normal-kinda.

I went back to A.R. Gurney- don't really want to talk about it. Dad had to cut his vacation short because there was an emergency up in Tokyo. Simon would call me everyday letting everyone talk to me. Everyone except Derek. He would only call and text every so often, which was okay with me. One call from him could make up for everything.

Time went by and the calls got less and less frequent. Simon and Tori kept touch, but that was it. One day I got a call from Derek and I was ecstatic. Until he told me why he called. Apparently he thought that staying together was a waste of time, and that he was tired of me. He said more, but I had gotten so angry that I hung up and threw the phone across the room.

So, this brings us to our present time. I haven't heard from Derek since then. I've tried to move on, but I just can't. Simon and Tori still visit, but neither one of them are the person I really want to see.

He said that he had loved me. That I was his mate. How could he leave and hurt his mate like that? How could he live with himself? That's the thing I don't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! I was so excited when I saw all the people who subscribed and Reviewed! I didn't think anyone would like it. But you do(: And sorry about the status of the story before, I'm new and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doin… My bad(:**

**But anyways… here it is.**

**Disclamer: sorry the last chapter didn't have this sooo… I do not own this series, the wonderful kelly Armstrong does!**

CPOV

I woke up to the blaring tone of the AT&T ring tone that I set as my alarm. Today I had to get to class early. I have been going to NYU for a little over two years now. I am in the Tich Fine Arts Program and am majoring in directing. Today I had to go in early, because my partner is sick and we have to finish our movie by twelve.

As I was walking out of my apartment door I got a call from a private number. I've been getting these a lot throughout the years. Usually I pick it up. I gets so many calls from them I figure 'hey, lets have some fun!' But no one ever answers after I say hi. They just hang up and call again later. They've been getting on my nerves, so I stopped answering, figuring that if they really wanted to talk to me they would leave a message. Sometimes on a night, when I'm not paying attention, I may answer it… But there is still no answer after my greeting!

Just thinking about all the times no one answers me gets me mad, so I answer the phone and say " Hi, is today my lucky day and you're finally going to answer me?"

Silence.

" Bye," I mutter under my breath. This person does not deserve my time.

As I was about to hang up, a gruff voice that hit a spot of recognition in my memory answered, "It's so nice to hear you voice again."

Totally freaked, I ask, " Um, who are you?"

No answer.

Then a dial tone.

That bastard hung up on me!

Pissed off, I stomped to my red Chrysler Cube and drove to the school. When I got there I saw my partner sitting in the corner, nose red and face flushed.

" What are you doing here, Ryan? You're 'sposed to be at home resting!"

Slowly Ryan's lips raised into a grin. "I couldn't let you do it alone1 it's my grade too, and you're do clumsy, you might fall down the stairs and crush the tape that has our movie on it! I had to be here for my GPA's sake"

I gave him the best glare I could give him, but he just busted out in hysterics.

Ryan is like my big brother. He's protective over me, he helps me out, and he's my best friend, Tori's, fiancé. They were both at home sick for about a week. He was sick first, but when Tori stayed at their apartment open day, next thing you know she's sick and engaged!

Tori attends NYU as well. She's into the Science and math program. She graduates top of her class next fall.

As Ryan and I were finishing up I got a call from Tori.

"Hey, Tori! Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

" Chloe! Chloe! You have to come quick! There are two people here that I know you are dying to see."

Totally confused, I ask, "who is it?"

Tori gave a snort into the phone, a clear sign that I was not going to know until I got there.

I gave Ryan a quick assessment and decided that he needed to get home, and he definitely wasn't driving home! He was already sound asleep as we got into the Cube.

Tori and ryan live about an hour away from campus, considering they both only have class on Tuesdays and Thursdays they didn't have to live close. So, around an hour and a half, we got to the appartment and there was an unfamiliar black Sadan parked in my usual parking space.

When I knocked on the door, Tori opened it with the biggest smile of her face I have ever seen.

" Chloe!" She Squeeled, " I havent seen you in for-ever!"

Rolling my eyes, I said, " Tori, it's only been two days"

" Well I'm sick. You know I get delusional, all my days run together!" she said.

As Ryan was getting out of the car, Tori ran past me and got a hold of him. " oh, no Ryan. You're getting worse!"

As she nursed Ryan into the house, I walked in to see two people sitting on the couch. One had almond shapped eyes and blond hair. His grin said everything.

The other person was a female. She had long brownish-black hair and caramel colored skin. She had her eyebrows slanting in worry and a small, sad smile on her face. Even though I havent seen her in around five and a hal years, I still could recognize her anywhere.

"Simon! Rae! Oh my gosh, you're here!"

I rushed over to Simon and gave him a tight hug. He squeezed me back and then let go so that I could walk over to Rae.

She stood up and smiled at me, a genuine smile. I smiled back, feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks. I ran towards her and surged her into a tight hug

" Rae, I can't believe it's you! Where have you been?"

"Chloe, I've missed you so much! I- I- I'm so sorry about what happened!" She started to cry into my shoulders, so I patted her on the back and whispered, "I forgive you" in her ear.

* * *

After the reunion died down, and Ryan was fast asleep in bed, Tori came and sat down next to me on the couch. She and Simon, and even Rae exchanged knowing glances. Finally, Simon nodded at the both of them and Tori spoke.

" Chloe, honey, there's one more person here to see you."

I looked around, not seeing anyone around the living room, I nodded and said, " well who is it?''

Tori gave me a sad smile and said, ' Now, don't get mad. Promise me you won't get mad. Ryan's in the house and he doesn't known about the whole I-can-raise-the dead thing. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it like that."

I gave her a funny look and, reluctantly, i promised. Now I was eager to see who this person was that they were fussing over.

Again, Tori glanced at Simon and they both grabbed my hands and gave them a big squeeze. Then, after looking into my eyes, Simon turned his head and said, only loud enough for a person to hear if she was in that room, " You can come out now."

Footsteps, and then a man emerged out of the dark hall. He had was really tall with a body that you could tell was toned, even under his loose fitted clothes. He had black hair that hung in his eyes- not in an emo way- and dark sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. He was looking at his feet, looking nervous. Finally, he looked up at me with a small smile. He finally looked up at me and gave me a small smile. Taking off his glasses he said, " Hey, Chloe."

I finally got a glimpse of his eyes, they were the deepest green I had ever seen. I could never forget those eyes. And his voice! That voice from the phone.

I knew who he was.

It was Derek.

**Okay, so kind of a cliff hanger and kind of not… But anyways, please read and review! I want at least ten reviews and then I'll post the new chapter (which, by the way, has already been written). PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOM AND OREOS. PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS?(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so this is basically a rundown of everything in the first two chapters, except it's in Derek's point of view. Also, at the end it has some new material. Please Read and review! And I will give you some pie… 'Cause I loves me some pie(:**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing… and never will**

**Sad day! D:**

DPOV

This was a mistake. I was standing in the hallway that Tori had hidden me in so that Chloe wouldn't see me. I was so nervous, I think I could have fainted.

Damn Simon for talking me into doing this. I feel so stupid. Me and him had driven from Buffalo to New York. Simon was tired of me mopping around the house and not talking to anybody. He figured this would be better than anything.

In these long five years I hadn't gone completely crazy. I had kept one of Chloe's teddy bears and that was sort of a replacement for her. But not the same thing. I had been secretly calling her under a private number hanging up after I heard her voice. Do I sound desperate? Do I sound stalkerish? Well I'd say I was both.

When we arrived at Tori's house, I smelled a strange and familiar scent. I couldn't place it. We unlocked the door, using the key that Tori had given us, and we walked in on Tori chit chatting with our long-lost friend Rae. Great, now there's two surprises for Chloe in one day!

It was a mistake lying to Chloe, telling her I didn't want her. As if I could ever not want her! She was my mate. My one and only. The Ying to my Yang. I loved her with every fiber of my being, and then some.

Those peaceful days before Chloe left for her dad were the best days of my life. Me and Chloe would sneak off and just talk. I never did that before her.

After I had figured out that she was my mate I told her. I told her everything. From what it means to why it happened. At the end she raised her hand like she was in class.

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "Yes, miss Chloe?"

She sat up strait. " What would happen if a werewolf lost his mate? You said that she was the only one for him. What would happen if she didn't feel the same way?" Noticing my hurt expression she added, "not that I don't feel the same way! I just wanted to know, that's all."

'" The wolf will go into a deep depression…" I didn't want to continue. I don't like this question very much. "Are those the only questions you have for me?"

"yeah!" she said, a little too happy.

She just sat there, looking into my eyes. After a while, she stood up and straddled my lap. Then she leaned in and put her heat on my chest, like I was a pillow. I put my chin on top of her head and pulled my arms around her tiny frame. I have no idea how long we sat there, but it was wonderful!

It started to get dark, so I leaned forward. Chloe looked up at me and gave me a nervous smile. What does she have to be nervous about?

" Derek, about that mate thing…"

Oh, I see… she was nervous about rejecting me. Just perfect! " Chloe, it's okay. I figured this would happen. If this disgusts you, I'm sorry.'

"Why would you be sorry?" she asked, totally confused.

"I know you would never want to be mated with a monster like me. I'm selfish. I hurt people. I did that to that poor boy…" I trailed off, half hyperventilating. I had gotten so worked up in such a small amount of time.

The whole time I was talking, Chloe had been getting closer and closer to me. She placed her small lips on my neck, kissing my most sensitive spots, making me growl in pleasure. She ran her lips over my cheek, then my ear. Almost as if her lips were a cool breeze, I felt them close to my ear. Close, but not enough for me to really feel the softness of them.

So quietly that it was almost hard for me to hear, she whispered, " I love you too."

Giving her the smile I only gave to her, I kissed her as passionately as I could. Putting all my love into that one kiss.

When we got back into the living room, Chloe was told to call her dad. Her dad! When she hung up she to ld everyone that her dad wants her back home. Lauren- who still doesn't like me- said that she wanted Chloe to get back to a normal life, and that this was a good idea. Dad was a little wary, but he soon agreed. Everyone left the living room for dinner. Everyone but me and Chloe. Chloe walked towards me but I held up my hands to stop her. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want her to have to choose between me and her father…

I went up the stairs and into my room, devastated. I didn't come down for dinner and Simon and Chloe came to check on me, I just told them to leave me alone. I wanted to be alone.

I put distance between Chloe and I. she was going back to her dad, and even though the wolf wanted to convince her to stay, I knew she couldn't. She deserved this. She deserved to be happy.

When we dropped her off, I couldn't even look at her. When it was my turn to say goodbye Chloe ran up to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and gave me a tight hug. It took everything in my power not to wrap my arms around her , pick her up, and stuff her into the van. Chloe looked up at me and I knew what she was about to do. She got on the tips of her toes and went in for a kiss- which I wouldn't be able to stop once it started- but at the last second I turned my head so that she kissed my cheek instead of my lips. Ashamed, I muttered a quick goodbye and scrambled into the back seat of the van. With my head in my hands I waited for the van to start moving. When I heard the honk of dads horn I knew that was the signal of our departure. Deciding it was okay to look, I glanced out of the window to see Chloe for he last time. If I had a camera I would have taken a picture, so I could save my last view of the woman that I loved so much.

So now I'm sitting here, waiting for them to call me into the room where MY Chloe is. When I finally heard the call I stepped out of the hallway and into the living room where they were all sitting. With my sunglasses on and my head slanted down, I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped short. She was actually sizing me up, she didn't recognize me! I mean I've changed a little, but not that much.

To make it easier I took off my glasses, gave her small smile and said, "Hey, Chloe."

Recognition hit her and her face turned red with anger. "What are you doing here Derek?" she spat out.

Woe! Okay, I guess I deserved that. "I need to talk to you."

" You need to talk to me? Really? Well lets call the news paper, because this must be serious! Derek, the one who left me. The one who broke my heart. The one who he claimed I was mated with, and then left me! You don't look very depressed to me."

" Chloe, I-"

" I don't want to hear it. I don't even want to be in the same room as you." She turned towards Simon and Tori, who were looking as dumbstruck as ever. "And you guys! How dare you do this! Do me a favor: STAY OUT OF MY BUISNESS!" and with that, she stormed out of the apartment. None of us could believe it, Chloe never yelled.

**Okay, so that's it for now! So, I kind of hit a road block… so I'm going to need a lot of reviews! Please give me some ideas, because I know what I kind of want to do, but I don't know how to do it! And I don't want the chlerek-ness too soon. I want them both to have a little fun first! So I want at least 25-30 reviews and I'll post the new chapter. **

**Thanks so mucho!**

**-BepthaniosXD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: okay! So I had writers block- still do- but I really wanted to do a chapter four by tomorrow! Anyways, I have a problem… I know what the plot is… I just don't know how to go from here! So tell me your reactions and whatnot, please! It might be a while until I update… unless you guys give me really good ideas(: so excuse me if this chapter is suckish. I want all of your criticism.**_

_**P.S. that thirty reviews on the last chapter was really supposed to be a two in front of the zero(: My bad.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…SADLY =(**_

It was really nice seeing Rae, but Derek- not so much. How could he expect me to react to him coming back, after five years of absence? That's what gets me.

He left me hurt, broken. He broke up with me over the phone! What kind of coward does that? What, he couldn't say it to my face? Maybe he was lying to me when he told me I was his _mate. _He probably found his true mate and broke it off with me as soon as he set his friggin' eyes on her-or him ( hey, I'm just guessing!). Either way I don't give a rats ass. Let him be happy with her. I'm not bitter.

Yes you are. You miss him. You don't want him to be with anyone else. WE don't want him to be with anyone else.

Ugh, stupid inner voice!

After my, very dramatic, storm out at Tori's house I was so tired that I just wanted to go home and rest. The long drive home gave me time to cool down, and I was relaxed and over it all. When I got into the kitchen of my nice two bedroom apartment, I walked down the lined path and into my room at the end. I turned on the water for my bath and plopped onto my nice, and comfy bed.

Obviously, I had fallen asleep, because when I woke up to Secrets by One Republic, Tori's ring tone. I also heard the sound of running water and big, wet splats on the floor… then it hit me, the water for my bath was still on! I ran into the bathroom, ringing phone in hand, slipping and sliding the entire way on my quest to the bath tub. When I got to the bath tub and finally turned it off, my phone started ringing again.

Private number. Hmmm wonder who that might be, I thought sarcastically.

I pressed the reject button- that's right, reject not ignore- and sat down on my bed. I was so stiff!. How long had I been sleeping? However long, I must have been dead to the world- literally. I had 25 missed calls and 39 text messages. Might as well get this over with.

The first eleven texts were from face book. Stupid notifications! The next few were from Tori:

**WHERE R U?**

**Y WONT YOU PICK UP THE FONE? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOO! I'VE CALLED YOU,LIKE, TWENTY-FIVE IMES! Answer me woman! We could talk if you want…..**

They all said almost said the same thing.

Next, were Simon's messages:

"**r u okay?" **Or "**do you want to talk about it?" **Or my all time favorite out of all of them, **"Do you want me to kick his ass? 'Cause you know, I've been lifting weights… I think I can take him for ya!" Never mind no one can beat up Arnold( shwartzinager)!"**

The next few were from a 214 number:

"**hey, it's Rae. We should talk. I'm sorry about today."**

After reading my last text, which was from Ryan, who was wondering where I had went after he'd gone to sleep, I made some dinner and sat in front of the TV. The whole time I was getting ready, there was this incisive beeping noise coming from my phone, but I couldn't figure out what the alert was for! I just put it on silent and took my much needed bath. When I was clean and fresh, I ran into my bedroom and plopped on my bed, snuggling underneath the covers, and fell asleep.

I was awoken by my phone vibrating. I picked it up and touched the screen, illuminating the screen. It was a voice mal. I dialed the voicemail number and listened to the monotone, computerized voice tell me that I have one unheard message. When the voice from the message started talking, I went stiff. Not stiff, I was frozen! I had to repeat the message over and over again, just to make sure I heard right. When I was sure I wasn't imaging things, I listened to it one last time.:

"Chloe, please answer the phone. I really need to talk to you, you were always the only one I could really talk to- and still are. I miss you. I love you. I just need to talk to you just to hear you voice, just to know that you're okay. Please don't do anything stupid either. I don't know what I would to with myself if something happened to you…" and then whispered, " I never should have left-"

That's when the phone was hung up. I couldn't believe it…. I don't know whether to be mad that Derek would expect me to forgive him, or to run to him and kiss him 'til my head exploded…. I just don't know…

**Now…. If you do not review or give me reviews… Bethany will be very sad****L AND YOU SHALL GET NO COOKIES!(: haha**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: okay. So I know that this is extra late… but I told you, I had WRITTERS BLOCK! But anyways it's here now! It may be sorta, kinda Horrible. But I think I needed to get on with the show… so now it's here!**_

_**Anyways, thanks suzi811 for giving me an idea, it's not in this chapter, but it will be in one of then. So be pattient. Anyways please R&R and critique me on what I did… cause I really hate this chapter, but I have rewrote it plety of times and this is the best I got.**_

**CPOV**

The next few days were a hazy blur. I couldn't pay attention- I was too lost in my thoughts. That call from Derek really cought me off guard. I mean, I'm over him right?

WRONG!

But I have to be over him. I have to live my life. Today, at work- did I mention I'm in the middle of directing a movie? … Must have just slipped my mind!- the co director, Jacob, which, may I say is very attractive, asked me on a date. Now, mind you, I'm trying to get over this guy so why wouldn't I say yes. I really needed a distraction.

The date was going to be a surprise. If you havent noticed, I just love surprises! They always turn out so swell. He was going to pick me up around seven, which gives me two hours after work to get tori and make her pick me out an outfit. This will be fun. It has to be.

I called tori and told her that I needed her help with something- but didn't tell her with what- nad that I would pick her up in about ten minuets. When I pulled up to her house, I tried to pretend that everything was okay. That I was fine. That I couldn't feel dereks eyes on me the moment I pulled into the driveway. I called tori and asked her to come out- I only had so much time and it already took me thirty minuets to get here (yeah I speeded the whole way, can you tell?). When I got a snappy " HOLD YOUR HORSES!" I gave up all hope. Might as well wear what I have on!

So, with nothing else to do, I went inside to wait. I figured I could just say I was checking on Ryan- he hadn't been to class in a while. When I rang the doorbell who would come to the door, but Derek Souza. The one person I didn't want to see.

"Hey, Derek, I need to talk to Ryan. Like, now. Let me in." I know I was being rude… but could you blame me?

Wordlessly he let me in. I didn't dare look at him in the eyes. If I did, all the hope that I had to not jump his bones would be lost. When I got in I practically ran to Tori and ryan's room and slammed the door.

Ryan was lying on the bed sweaty and red, like he had a fever. The only other person in the room was Rae, which was really odd. Rae was leaning towards Ryan and they looked like they were speaking to each other through their minds. When I made a noise with my foot, they quickly broke apart and Rae looked flustered, like she got cought doing something wrong.

"hey, chloe… Um, I gotta go." And with that she ran out of the room.

" So, Chloe, what brings you to my humble abode?" Ryan is the only one who could possible be happy when he was sick to his stumach.

" Nothing much. Just came to check on my best friend in the whole wide world!"I said, very sarcastically. "Oh, and I'm waiting for tori so that she can help pick out my clothes for this date I have," I added, as if it was an afterthought-which it wasn't. In the living room I heard something drop and a muttered curse from Derek. Yep, mission accomplished.

"oh. Yeah, tori loves the shopping," he grinned up at me. I noticed his eyes were red and it looked like his head was throbbing.

I ran over to his bed side and put my hand on his forehead. " jesus Crist, Ryan. You're burning up! Why aren't you in the hospital? Why hasn't Tori taken you yet?"

" I told her not to. This will all pass over soon." I didn't miss the look in his eyes that said that he wasn't just talking about the fever. That made me give him a look.

" Come on, leave so I can go to sleep. I don't want you to see me drool! Or is that hgow you like it? Is that what turns you on, because if so, you could stay here and watch me, you'll be in my dreams anyway." Damn his cute flirtyness. He can always make me smile.

" no, I have to get going, don't want to be late for my date… and also, tori would kill me! Do you want us both dead?" I scowled in mock horror. We both laughed. " I'll see you soon Ryan." I waved and closed the door.

Looking at my clock I realized it was 5:45. I have no time to shop now! I yelled out to Tori telling her that it was okay, I would just find something in my closet. She yelled back with a disgruntled " Yeah, Sure, just leave me alone with all these people!" Shaking my head I walked towards the door, only to be knocked into Simon.

" Thought you could come visit without saying hello to little old me! I'm ashamed of you. I thought we were Oh so close."

Grinning, I punched his arm and gave him a big squeeze around his waist, " Simon, I would never forget to see you. I love you too much." From the cornner of my eye I saw Derek's eyes flash over to mine. That's when I really saw him. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked so… broken. Turning away from his gaze, and shaking off all the emotion that had no doubt come onto my face, I gave Simon another tight squeeze and asked, " So, why are you still here? I thought you had to go to school and what not!"

" Well, I transferred to NYU and Derek already graduated, so we're staying here with my darling little sister over here," he pointed at tori. " and plus, don't you want to see my face everyday!"

" everyday? I'll be in the Theatre Arts building except for science and Math."

" I'm in both, so be prepared."

I just grinned, I couldn't help myself. My grin was shortlived, because all of a sudden there was a grunt and Simon said, " Well, I have to go, and, ah, get something tgo… ah, eat! Yeah, to eat! And, ah, - Tori needs to take me!"

Much to tori's protests, Simon shooed her out of the door, with rae in tow. This left the room empty except for me... and Derek.

This should be fun.

_**Review and I'll bake you a pie… JUST FOR YOU! If not… you get no pie…**_

_**Muah- Ha- ha (:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A:N/ okay... so i was really bored and I figured that I would write this, because I'm just now starting high School... and I'm really freaking out! i'm going to get lost!**_

_**but anyways this is like a bonus chapter because I got alot of reviews and newcommers(: and also, because I wont be updating alot... kinda.. like i used to. it's probably going to take me longer to update now that school started... but ya know, reviews feual my writting skills. When I get them on my phone, My whole day just lights up!**_

_**Sooo... anyway. On to the story!**_

_**CPOV**_

So, me + Derek= Not so good. Especially since he was giving me that look. That puppy dog look that he has when he has something to say that involves his emotions. He wants me to see it and just know that he loves me, or wants to talk to me, or wants my forgiveness. Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. Maybe I could pretend that I never got that voicemail that he sent. Or… wait… never mind- I got nothing.

He walked over to me and just stood there. Silence. He didn't say anything! He just stood there and watched me! Still the unemotional one, I see.

" Hey Derek," _Try to keep a poker face! Try to keep a poker face!_

"Uh, hey, ah, Chloe." He tried to keep his mask on but I could see through it. Oh, and Derek **_never_** has trouble with words, so I knew this was going to be bad.

I waited for him to say something else, but he never did. So, this isn't weird at all…

"Um, Derek, I, uh have to go… I'm going to be late."

I heard him mutter under his breath and then he said, " For what?" As if he hadn't heard from my conversation with Ryan..

" On a date with a co-worker. I'm already going to be late… so I'll see you later, okay?" When I tried to walk away, he grabbed me by the waist, gently pushed me up against the wall, and caged me in with his arms. I checked around- no escape routs.

" I really need to speak to you, in private, and we're alone now. So why not talk here?"

" We can't talk right now because I have plans," I said. Giving him the coldest glare that I could muster.

"I really, really need to talk to you, though. It's important." no fair, using the intensity of his beautiful green eyes on me.

"Derek, I really need to go. I'm going to be late, and Ja-"

"No!_ Don't say his name._ Why can't it just be us, huh? Why can't you settle for me? Why can't you just forgive me?" He was breathing hard, his face red, and his eyes were livid! I didn't want to admit it, but he looked pretty hot when he was mad. I actually missed the scowl that is Derek.

That got me thinking, did I really dislike Derek or did I just not forgive him. From what I recall, from my old life, I am a pretty forgiving person- give Tori for an example. So, maybe I forgive him, I just don't want to be around him, or speak to him, or talk to him… Yeah, really forgiving Chloe.

" Derek, I forgive you, I just don't want you lying to me anymore."

That got me a confused look. " _Lying?_ Chloe, I would never lie to you, you know that!"

" yeah? You've never _lied_ to me? How about when you said you'd never leave me" He tried to interrupt, but I kept going, " How about when you said I was your mate? Huh? What about that? Either that, or all that crap about werewolves going into depression was a bunch of BS, because you sure don't look depressed to me! What about you saying you didn't want me anymore? When you said you loved me? Was that a lie too? And when you said you didn't want me, that must have been the only true statement that you've ever told me." My emotions had gone from fury to angry to sad to heartbroken. I looked down to the ground and I couldn't help the traitor tears that began to fall down my face.

He lifted up my chin and said in a very soft voice, " You think I don't love you? You think I didn't think about you every minuet of everyday?"

I just nodded, not able to use my voice.

" Chloe, why would you possibly think that you weren't my mate? I love you with all my heart, I would DIE for you!"

" No, Derek. If I was really your mate, you wouldn't have left me. You wouldn't have not contacted me for five years!I must not be your mate. you probably left me for some person you _thought_ was your mate. Guess you didn't. Did she find out that you were a sorry pile of sh-"

At that very moment, he plastered his lips to mine and all it was all I could do not to put my fingers in his hair. I had to be a rock. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath I couldn't even respond. I'm supposed to be mad at him. I'm supposed to be on my date with Jacob right now, not sucking face with my so-called mate. But when he deepened it, you know what I did? I kissed him back. And quite passionately if I do say so myself.

I missed this. I missed his hands in my hair. The way he tasted, the way he smelled. Everything that I thought I didn't miss came rushing back to me.

At first he was gentle, but I didn't want gentle, I wanted him. I wanted this kiss to be all him. But I couldn't stay like this. This didn't make up for all the hurt he has caused me. This didn't mean that I wanted him. I was trying to move on and he's pulling me back in.

With those thoughts totally registered in my mind, I pulled back and disengaged his fingers from my hair. "I have to go, I'm already late," I mumbled. I couldn't even look him in the eye! I practically ran out of the door and into my car. When I finally got the courage to look up at the door, Derek was still standing there, hands up as if he was still holding me, but now it just looked like air. And his face. He looked so shocked. And with that last look, I hit the gas and sped off onto the road.

DPOV (the kiss)

I couldn't believe that I was kissing _her_. HER! My mate, my love. And _she was kissing me back_. This was just like our first kiss. Except this one had all of the pent up passion that has been building up for years. All in all this was a very good kiss. Just when I was really getting into it, she pushed me away and mumbled something along the lines of, "I gatta go." and then she practically ran out of the house and into her car. I don't even know if she left the driveway.

All I could focus on the breaking sensation going through my body at that moment. I felt totally defeated. And you know what? I didn't even care that I was falling apart, because nothing even mattered anymore. Nothing felt important. I had lost everything. My will. My heart. And you know, loosing all of that, that's not even the worst part. The worst part is that I lost the only person who truly loved me. Who truly cared about me and didn't treat me like a mangy teenager.

Chloe treated me like any other person. No, she treated me better than a regular person. She treated me like her mate, but now none of that even matters. My mate has rejected me. I've lost her forever…

_**Okay, so please review... and I might put up a one-shot about the rekoning- of course it will be CHLEREK!- and put it up in the next two weeks. otherwise... I don't even wanna go there!**_

_**LOL andyways...REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, okay! So I told you I was extra busy But I got this up just for you people! This chapter is extra long, like 8 ½ pages on notebook paper. But this is your gift, because, sadly, I wont be able to update for a while. With track and orchestra, and all my PreAP classes, that's a lot for one girl to take in! Plus chores and Facebook…Yeah. But anyways all this was done in study hall everyday… so I'll try to do that again… the chapters might get longer! But anyways… please read and review and I shall work harder and the chapter may be written in the next week(: I'll work for you people!**

**It may change ratings, because I'm paranoid and the next chapter gets a little steamy. Already written half! Go me!**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine… sooooo sad!**

CPOV

Well, that was a bust! That date with Jacob was the worst date I've ever had. First of all, he didn't even know it was a date, we were two friends going to see a movie. What. The. Fuck? I mean, it was only awkward in my part, because it wasn't like I was going to tell him what I thought and ruin our night… We sat through a romantic comedy, critiquing every mistake, every mishap, that the director might have made. And the worst part of it all? I kept thinking about Derek and that dang kiss!

All in all, it was a nice outing with a _friend. _Nothing more, nothing less. When he brought me home, he ruffled my hair- like a small child! This definitely did not go as planned.

And to top it all off, when I got inside of my apartment, there was Simon, looking at me sternly, his body stiff.

This was sooo not a good sign.

"Hey, Simon. How'd you get in?" Yeah, that's right, play it cool.

' I used the key that you gave me when you first moved in.' he said, through clenched teeth.

Okay then….. "And what are you doing here?" That sounded rude. "I mean, it's great to see you and all… but usually when people decide to come over they'll give the person a call. Not that I'm not happy you're here… because I am!" I added, getting a little nervous. Simon was looking at me through slitted eyes and his chest was going up and down rapidly.

" I came here," he said, " to talk to you about Derek." He gave me a knowing look and took a step closer to me.

I put on my best I'm such-an-innocent-blond-girl act together and replied, with my voice ever so sweet, "What about Derek?"

" Chloe, don't play dumb, Tori and I were listening in with a spell. We know what you did."

My smile almost faltered, almost. "Well, what did you hear?''

Simon's face morphed into a mask of rage. " Chloe! How could you do this to him? You know, he's broken up right now? He wont even talk to me. _Me _his own brother! His best friend!"

I had to wait until his breathing went down to continue. This Simon… it actually scared me. "Simon, how do you think I feel? You know how hurt I was! You were there! You know how betrayed I felt when he just… he just…" I couldn't even get it out. It was too painful. " W-why would you bring him to me? After _five years. _How did you think I was going to react Simon? Throw a party? Rejoice because oh-so- special Derek is back! Because of course, Derek was waiting for me right? He apparently missed me." By the time I was finished with my rant I was crying, but I didn't know if they were heart- broken tears or tears of pure fury.

This was Simon's fault. _He _left me alone with Derek even though _he_ knew exactly how I felt! This was to be expected. What did Simon think would happen? I would forgive Derek with just one kiss and would melt into his arms? … Ummmmm, no!

" Chloe, I-"

"Simon, what were you thinking?" I yelled. I had decided that I was extremely angry now.

" Chloe," Simon's voice was soft, "I know what it was like for you… but I also know what it he's been going through. Chloe, he's hurting."

"He doesn't look it," I said, grudgingly.

" You know Derek, he never shows emotion. Sometimes that's a good thing… sometimes it's a bad thing. But Chloe, you know how much he cares-"

" Cared," I interrupted.

Simon glared at me, but otherwise didn't acknowledge that I had interrupted him. "-about you. Why on Earth would you put him in so much pain, huh Chloe?"

" Then tell me Simon. What was Derek doing all this time without me? What's he been up to? Because, Simon, he's the one who broke up with me- not the other way around."

At that, Simon had to look away from me. He was keeping some \thing from me… but I just didn't know what it was.

He cleared his throat and ruffled my now Auburn hair and smiled, "Yes, I remember, but Derek has changed now. Just talk to him, okay? You don't even have to say anything… Just listen to him, _please_? He paused, putting on his begging face - eyes wide and glistening with his bottom lip slightly jutted out. He looked so adorable! " Please, Chloe? For me?"

Sighing heavily, I said, " fine. But I'm only doing this for you." I punched him in the arm and went to shut the door, I hadn't noticed, I must have left it open in my haste to get this conversation over with.

" So when are you going to talk to my very devastated brother, Miss. Saunders?" He asked while he was causally walking to the kitchen, opening both doors of my black ELECTROLUXX refrigerator. "And what do you have to eat in here anyway? I'm starving!"

"Umm… I think I have some frozen waffles in the freezer… but I'm sure you don't want eat waffles for dinner," I looked at the clock on my matching overhead microwave, "or a midnight snack." I added.

" Anytime is waffle time!" He yelled, pulling out the freezer drawer from my refrigerator.

All I could do was laugh and walk over to him. " I'll talk to him tomorrow…. If I'm in the mood to drive."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him to come here," He said.

"No, Simon! I don't want him here…. Just- just let me do this my way, m'kay?"

Simon sighed and ruffled my hair- just like Jacob had done. " Okay! But that's only because I love you 'sis!"

That struck a nerve- he hadn't called me that since me and Derek had broken up. I thought the name calling had stopped.

He felt me stiffen and shook me, "Gosh! You need to loosen up! Come spend some time with your best friend Simon." He grabbed my hand and walked me towards the couch.

And that's how the rest of my "date" night went: just me, Simon, waffles, and a couple of bad movies, having fun and laughing our ass' off.

And I wouldn't have it any other way…

Last night was fun. Simon and I had talked and caught up all night, and before we knew it, the clock read Five twenty-six A.M. Simon slept on my couch and I went into my bedroom to sleep.

When I woke up in the late afternoon, Simon, who was sprawled out on my couch, mouth hanging wide open, drool staining my red cashmere couch, was snoring up a storm. I walked over and poked him in the back…

Nothing.

I gave him another shove and he just made a mumbling noise in the back of his throat, and slapped me on my knee. That was it! I picked up a pillow, jumped on top of his back, and laid the pillow on his neck. Next, I put my, um, deri ere on his neck and put my full weight on the pillow, smothering him. With a loud gasp, Simon threw me off of him and jumped off the couch. Like it had electrocuted him. Well, he was awake.

" What the hell Chloe?" he screamed, voice about two octaves too high.

"Well, I'm glad you're up," ignoring his question. Smart, Chloe, smart. " it's Four P.M. and I'm pretty sure Tori and them are worrying about you."

" yeah, I'll call 'em later, but I kinda need a ride home." he said, quite sheepishly.

"Simon!"

" I'm sorry! But Tori wont trust me with her car. Not after last time…"

"Simon, this was planned. This is just a ploy to get me to talk to _him." _I was now glaring at him profusely.

"Chloe, this is a real issue. You're way too suspicious. Seriously. I just need a ride to Tori's house, please?" Simon + pleading face= me not being able to refuse.

That's why two and a half hours later, I'm sitting in the front of Tori's house, debating on whether to go in or not.

" Chloe, it's okay. Come on, lets just go inside," Simon said, grabbing my hand a and pulling me towards the door.

I let him lead me into the house, sending nervous glances in every direction but _his_ direction.

" Hey, bro. Where's Tori?" Simon asked, as if he didn't feel the tension within the room.

"She's in the back, I think she's about to go to Wal-Mart or something." Derek's voice was strained, like he'd been crying or something But that was absurd, Derek never cried, he was never out of control.

" Okay1 We need stuff anyway, I need to catch up to her." Simon said, trying to let go of my hand, but I held on.

" Simon, I-"

"I'll be back soon. Love you!" and with a kiss on the cheek, he strategically dropped my hand and ran off in the other direction.

Damn him! Damn them all! I knew this was going to happen. I should have made him walk home! But now I'm stuck here. With Derek. The object of my obsession. The man I lov-hated! The man I hated!

Might as well get this over with. Crossing my arms and walking towards him, feeling my powers boil along with my anger, I said, "Hi, Derek."

He just grunted, scowling at the ground.

"Look, I don't want to be rude and I really don't want small talk. I just want you to explain. I want to know everything from the break up until the present. And if you wont give me that, there's no need in me being here." No stuttering, but my voice broke at least four times. Must be nervous.

While I was talking, some hair had fallen into my eyes, and before I could reach up and get it out, Derek lifted his hand to my face and brushed it to the side. As soon as his fingers touched my skin, I flinched away, not wanting to succumb to his touch.

_His fingers were so soft…. So soft and light, and caring, and-_ SHUT UP INNER VOICE!

Shaking my head and stepping back a few steps, I said, " NO! none of that! I came here to talk. And no touching!"

He had taken his hand back, a hurt expression passing over his face. He didn't even cover it up! The bastard.

After a while of just gawking at me, Derek finally opened his mouth and spoke.

**NOT A LOT OF REVIEWS TELLING ME HOW I DID= NOT AS MUCH MOTIVATION.**

**Just a reminder**

**Review and I'll give you a pile of cookies and whatnot… and we all know how much you want the whatnot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DPOV**

I opened my mouth.

Shut.

I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of putting me down… again. It's like slowly pulling off a band-aid: it hurts like hell and you just want to get it over with.

I could see her looking me up and down, eyes appraising my broken appearance. Looking into her sapphire blue eyes I could see exactly what I looked like and there's only one word to describe it: terrible. My eyes were rimmed with dark circles, red and puffy- like I'd been crying. My shoulders were hunched and my hair was messed.

" Umm… hello?" Chloe was waving her hands in front of my face, like I zoned out…. Well I kind of did.

Composing myself- trying to at least- I said, "There's nothing to say." and I plopped down on the couch, like it was nothing. And it wasn't. I didn't care anymore.

"Nothing to say?" She asked, looking a little confused. " how is there nothing to say?"

Sighing heavily, I said, " I've said all that there is to say. So, obviously, there isn't more to say." I refused to remember that day, what happened, it was too painful.

"But…" She looked rather lost.

"But nothing," I said threw clenched teeth, "there's nothing to say! I've told you everything. You know how much I love you. You know how much I missed you. I just- there's nothing else I need to say to you. Nothing else….. Either you want me or you don't. And you obviously don't, becau-"

I was cut off by her lips. She was kissing me - hard. Once. Twice. Three times. And then she pulled me down even further so she could kiss up my neck, across my jaw, and finally up to my ear. "I. Love. You." she said. She came down and kissed me on the mouth. "I love you," kiss. " I love you," kiss. " I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She gave me a hard and passionate kiss. " I've always loved you and I will continue to love you. I'll love you forever." She smiled and it was all I could do but pick her up in my arms and kiss her even harder. I think I tasted blood, but I didn't care. This kiss, it was amazing.

She broke away, needing air, but I didn't break contact with her skin. I placed loving kisses down her neck, over her collar bone, and anywhere else her skin was exposed. I pulled her closer to me and started to suck and lick the place just beneath her ear. I picked a spot just below her ear and ran my teeth down it, causing her to moan and wiggle underneath me. I loved this side of her. The side that was so passionate and arousing. My mate. That word meant so much to me right now.

Chloe pulled my head back and proceeded to kiss me once more on the lips. I nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and when she granted it, I thrust my tongue into her mouth. I was happier than a fat man at an all you can eat buffet. When our tongues touched, it was like fireworks were going off and I moaned in response. I walked us over towards Tori's couch and pushed her down before climbing on top of her, putting my hips between her thighs with her strong, pale legs wrapped around my legs, pulling me towards her. I leaned down to kiss her more deeply. Her fingers roamed over my body and when she got to the hem of my shirt she began to lift it. When I noticed her struggling to lift it all the way up I pulled back and began to remove it myself. Then a thought occurred to me and I froze. What about her date last night?

" What?" She asked, breathless. The wolf and me swelled up in pride, knowing that I was the only one who could do this to her.

" What about your date? What about _Jacob?" _I said, grimacing at the mention of his name.

" What about him?" She asked, " I only love you. I only want you. He was just a distraction- he was supposed to keep me from thinking of you. But obviously it didn't work and we're just friends. It would be like me going to the movies with Simon- it was playful and fun. I only want_ you." _

I looked away , not able to look at her. I mean, she deserved better. And obviously_ Jacob _was better for her. They could joke around. I don't ever remember her and I joking around….

She pulled my head around and made me face her.

"I only love you, Derek" She said, grinning up at me. I grinned back and it felt like my whole had went still. I was just us, grinning like idiots. Together.

I faintly heard arguing going on in Tori's room, but I didn't acknowledge it. You know why? Because I was under Chloe's spell. In this moment it was me and her. That's all that mattered.

Ryan's POV ( that's right! This is going to be more than eight chapters long! Way more…)

"… You told me it would be over! You said it was a done deal. Why are you doing this?" I screamed.

Rae gave me a sly look and said, in a completely different voice than her own, "I said it would be over when we got what we wanted. I need them, and I need them now. They're powerful and I need her if we're going to pull this off."

We?

I looked at her confused and angry, " Who? Who do you want? Just leave me alone!"

" The correct phrase is ' whom do I want?" And I need them both- Tori and Chloe. I need them both, they have to say the spell. Together. It's the only way."

" So, after The spell's said, I'll be healed? I wont be sick anymore? You'll leave us all alone? All of us? Even Derek and Simon?" I was beginning to breath hard. This- sickness, it was getting bad. In a matter of days I'd probably die from it… " Why aren't we doing the whole 'I talk threw people's minds' thing? Can't Derek hear you. He's in the other room." That's right, I was staling. As long as they were possessing Rae and she was in the room, my fever went down at least ten degrees… still not enough, though.

" Because, Nimwhit, that was Davidoff, he's the one who can do that. And Derek wouldn't be able to hear us. He's to busy sexing up his little necromancer. That bitch."

" Davidoff? There are two of you? So who are you? What's your power?"

"Why, I'm your mother-in-law to be…" She said, smiling evilly. "Welcome to the family."

Okay… This just keeps getting freakier and freakier…

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this was a little short… but I needed more romance! But as I told suzi811, I feel that Chloe was being very childish… and she was getting really bitchy and whatnot! And I listened to love-ier music this time! Did it show? **

**Any whooo… as you can see, it's ganna be much longer! But I'm about to go to sleep now, so give me reviews and whatnot! Because I want more reviews and I want you to tell me how you liked the kiss(: Great? Horrible? Steamy? Not steamy enough? **

**Help a sister out!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CPOV**_

So, somewhere between Derek and I getting, um, "hot and heavy", I ended up on top of his pelvis with one leg on one side and the other leg on his other side. Both of our shirts were off and thrown across the room, and I was clad in only my jeans and my yellow polka-dotted bra. Right now, I'm laying on Derek's chest listening to his heartbeat. He was rubbing light circles on my back with one hand, and the other hand was in my hair, holding me to him. Yeah, I missed this… A LOT.

I lifted my head up to look into his deep green eyes. So beautiful. They were soft with just a tint of heat. The eyes of a wolf I leaned forward and once My lips were barely touching his, I breathed, "Guess what?"

He closed his eyes and leaned into me, causing our lips to press together in a light, sweet kiss.

"What?" He asked, smiling into my mouth.

"I love you," I whispered, so low that he has to strain his ears to hear.

I pressed my lips more firmly to his and kissed him with all the love I had pouring into that kiss. Fireworks ere going off inside of my body, making me moan in pleasure. He leaned back, causing us both to lay down- him on his back and me atop his chest. When I scooted up so I could reach his lips better, which caused me to grind into his ,um, friend, Derek grabbed onto my waist with a vice grip and let out a deep, guttural moan.

I looked into his eyes and lifted one of my eyebrows at him and he smiled sheepishly. I laid back down on top of his body, teasing him a little more with my body language. I could feel him getting harder and harder underneath me as I began to grind into him harder, causing us both to let out a faint moan- well as faint as a doorbell. Derek bellowed another low moan and moved his hands from the middle of my back down to my rapidly moving hips. I thought he as going to stop me, but instead he began to grind our pelvis' to gether harder, faster, causing us both to moan. I leaned into him and gave him a long, hard, passionate kiss that gave me the funniest feeling inside of my stomach. We started going harder, with each thrust gaining more speed. Every one of my thrusts equaled two of his. Yeah, he was pretty enthusiastic. I moaned so loud that I bet the neighbors could hear us, **( A/N: Yeah, I was listening to this song while I was writing, that might be why it's all fluffy in the beginning[=.)**

My hands were on Derek's waist line- at the edge of his jeans- and his fingers were unhooking my bar, when Tori and Simon came inside of the house, eyes going straight to Derek and I in our unfortunate position.

I as so mortified! I could feel my face heating and getting redder and redder and probably my whole body was a slight tinge of pink. I looked down at Derek and he was still looking at me lovingly. You could only tell that he had even noticed the interruption by the frustrated sigh that came out as he shifted.

"You guys! I told you to talk to each other, not have sex on the couch!" Simon said, his face turning slightly blue from the lack of air from laughing so hard.

Tori couldn't even stand up, she was laughing so hard. She was on the floor, clutching her stomach, black hair sprawled across the floor.

" I think," gasp, " you should," gasp "put back on," gasp, " your shirt, Chloe!" She said, throwing my shirt at me. "Chloe, we can all tell how cold this room is!"

By now my whole body resembled the color of a tomato. Derek, who didn't seem to find anything wrong with me sitting atop him- half naked- in front of his siblings, just shifted under me until he was in a sitting position, slipping on his shirt. When I tried to get up as well so he could be comfortable, he grabbed a hold of my waist and shifted me so that I was no longer straddling him, but sitting upright across his lap.

" So, I assume everyone's okay? I see no broken bones, and I assume that bruise on Chloe's neck is not a battle wound?" No Simon was just being an ass.. I blushed a deep red and even deeper red- blush fading into blush, fading into blush-and Derek shifted uncomfortably under me.

Tori got up from the ground and brushed off her butt with her hands." Where's Ryan? Have you checked on him lately? Is he okay/" She asked, her voice going from thoughroly bemused to extremely worried.

" I checked on him before Chloe came… But after that I was a little busy…" Derek trailed off. Yeah, everyone knows how VERY busy he was with _other_ things.

" I'll check on him!" I offered. I needed to break the awkward- on Derek and I's opinion- silence.

Everyone nodded Derek reluctantly loosened his arms from around my waist. I walked towards Ryan's room, pulling up my pants and readjusting my shirt. We didn't want Ryan to get the wrong idea, right? And we also didn't ant Derek to kill him over being flirty with me. Tori would kill him!

_**SPOV**_

Derek was sitting on the couch, watching Chloe walk out of the room, grinning from head to toe. He was so whipped. I wonder if he told Chloe about _her_. Not that I was volunteering any information on that subject. Tori, on the other hand, was sitting in the kitchen talking to herself, probably worrying about Ryan.

Speaking of Ryan. There was something wrong with that dude. I mean, he wouldn't go to the doctor, he wouldn't take any medicine, he wouldn't do anything about his condition! He would just sit in bed, not getting any better, and maybe getting worse. He wouldn't even talk to me. I bet you I've spoken three words to him: " Hi, I'm Simon." that's it… nothing else. Every time I went to check on him, he would pretend to be asleep and snore _very_ loudly. Derek knew he was faking, I knew he was faking, but every time we brought this fact up to Tori, she would just brush it off and say that he must have just fallen asleep. Just fell asleep. Right as I was about to come in his room. Seconds before he was laughing his ass off at the TV… Yeah, right.

The only people he seemed to want to speak to was Rae.

What as with Rae anyway? She was always around him, it was like they were bonded at the hip. But they just met three days ago right?

Everyday Rae goes into Ryan and Tori's room and ' talks' to him for hours… but Derek only hears them speaking every so often. Otherwise, it's dead silent, like they disappeared or something. When she comes out she still acts like the Rae we all know and love, but I could tell that there was something darker underneath her friendly façade.

I think that I'm the only one who notices; he barely even paid attention long enough to answer a question when he was fighting with Chloe. Chloe didn't notice and surely Tori didn't notice. Otherwise they would have told me, right?

I don't know what was going wrong, but I'm sure as hell going to find out.

_**CPOV**_

Ryan was lying in bed when I came into the room. His eyes were watery, tear streaks coming down his face, but he looked better than he had earlier. Rae was sitting on his bedside, smiling, like she'd just done something wonderful. When they both spotted me, Rae scrambled out of the room and Ryan's face flushed, his face getting worse in the aspect of whether or not he had a fever or not. Rae took one last look, smiled lightly at me, and ran out of the room so fast, it was like she had disappeared into thin air.

When I turned back to Ryan his eyes were glazed over, mumbling too low for me to hear. I started to walk over to where Rae was sitting before so that I could hear better.

"Ryan," I whispered, "are you okay? Do you need anything?"

He didn't even knowledge that I had spoken. He just kept mumbling to himself, shaking his head.

When I reached closer, you could actually hear hat he was saying. Something about power and spells and " sick…so-so sick…" I started to shake him when the worst thing possible came out of his mouth:

"…just leave me alone, Mrs. Enright! Please?"

I was frozen. I didn't even know what to do. When I finally came to, I shook his shoulder violently, shaking him from his stupor.

"What…Chloe! What are you doing?" he asked. Eyes blazing, but underneath his anger, I saw pure terror. Terrified of what? I just didn't know.

"You were mum-mum-bling… and when I tried to get your attention you didn't even notice. It kind of scared me…"

His words, my words- they didn't even register in my mind. All I could think was: _Diane Enright, Diane Enright, Dian Enright. _

Ryan was speaking, but I wasn't paying any attention. I just kept thinking about what all this could possibly mean. how did Ryan know about her? Was he an enemy? Had Tori told him? Was he a supernatural, like us? If so, did he know what I was? Did he know what Simon was? Derek? Tori? How was he dealing with having a super charged witch for a fiancé?

I was awoken from my frozen state when I felt a strong set of arms go around my waist. Derek. I turned around- sort of in a daze- and gave him a weak smile.

"I heard everything," He whispered into my ear.

"What are we going to do, Derek?"

"We'll figure it out… Until now, just keep it between the to of us, okay?" He looked into my eyes and I just nodded. It was all I could do when he was giving me that _look_.

"We might as ell leave," he said, pointing to Ryan's now sleeping form. " He's faking, he obviously wants to be alone."

Faking? Why would he be faking? My best friend, keeping secrets from me.

Yeah, and you wonder why I have trust issues.

Nodding, I sent one more worried glance his way and walked out of the room, Derek in tow.

When we got into the living room Tori was smiling and Simon had a terrified look on his face. I gave Derek a look, but he just sent a death glare towards Tori and an even deeper glare towards Simon. Hmmm, what was that about? Tori was first to speak.

"Okay, so now that you both are all lovey- dovey and whatnot, can you please take these people out of my house? They're eating me out of house and home!"

I looked towards Derek, but his face was a blank mask.

"Ummm, well, I mean, my apartment is kind of small… so if you two want to come stay with me you can, but you would have to either share a room or one of you sleep on the couch while the other gets the bed." I said. But, you know, there was no way I was rooming two men in my house! I barely have enough groceries for myself! Just think about how much food I'd have to buy!

" Um, as much as I'd like to be the third wheel- I think I'm good. I going to stay here and keep an eye on Tori. I'd be better off here anyways." He said, giving me a wink. " Heaven forbid I hear baby-making noises from Chloe's room in the middle of the night!"

Simon was giving Derek a look, but I couldn't recognize it. Derek just shifted his hands from my waist onto my stomach and whispered, " I love you" quietly in my ear. His voice almost sounded worried.

I turned around, grinning up at him, and said, in my most innocent voice I could, "Derek Souza, would you please, with sugar on top, move in with me?"

**A/N: I know this is a weird place to stop… but I'm lazy! But anyways, REVIEW! ( I was very saddened by the amount of reviews I got the las chapter! I WENT ON STRIKE FOR ,LIKE, A WEEK!)**

**Make me feel loved and review please, ALL I NEED IS LOVE!**

**Do it for my low self-esteem!**


	10. sorry!

oKAY, so i know you people probably think this is an update... but it's not:(

I AM SOOO SOOOPER DOOPER SORRY!

My awesomely awesome laptop stopped charging and I can't find my repair number so I can't get it fixed! I HAVE been writting, but it's not all typed because i would have to type it on my mom's laptop and she doesn't like her youngest daughter writting " And I grabbed a hold of his shaft" or " and we both moaned in unoison" or- my all time favorite- " And Derek set a steady rhythem, plunging into me with slow an meassured thrusts..." Yeah, she looked kind of uncomfortable when she looked inside of my notebook and she read that line!

You should have seen her face!  
PRICELESS

So anyways, long story short, I will be continuing this story- my mother now aproves(:- but there will most likely not be any updates for a while! bare with me, and please, review or PM me if there are any ideas for how the story should go. You know, I'm always up for Ideas(:

Thank Ya Mucho Much- Bepthaniose(:

PS: This is now rated M! IDK if there will be a grafic lemon, but I know there are going to be a couple of limes and hot Derek STEAMYNESS! 


End file.
